Diskussion:Raumfahrt
Dauer einer Reise : Spätes 22. Jahrhundert: Interplanetare Reisen dauern typischerweise ungefähr 10 Stunden ( )Im Skript zur Episode heißt es: "E.t.a. thirteen-thirty hours. ... More like a late twenty-second century interplanetary journey." Das finde ich irgendwie seltsam. Zum ersten: Wie kommt man auf 10 Stunden? Der Flug soll sechs Stunden dauern, wenn ich mich recht erinnere (habe die Episode aber zugegebenermaßen ewig schon nicht mehr gesehen). Dann: Wie lange eine interplanterare Reise dauert, hängt ja wohl entscheidend von der Distanz ab, die zwischen den Planeten in Frage zurückzulegen ist. So pauschal kann man das nicht sagen. Ich wäre dafür, das zu entfernen.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 18:00, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ich frage mich, wie da diese Quelle Angegeben werden kann, das mit den 10 Stunden wird ja nicht direkt gesagt und ist demnach imo noncaon. Man kann aus der Aussage höchstens die Angabe mit den 33 Stunden verwerten. Der Rest kann ruhig raus. --D47h0r Talk 19:22, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :: "thirteen-thirty hours" 13 Stunden, 30 Minuten. Sind rund 10 Stunden, so meinte ich das --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 21:07, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry, kann sein, dass ich mich wirklich nicht mehr an die Episode erinnere. Ich hatte e.t.a. thirteen-thirty hours als „Ankunftszeit 13:30 Uhr“ übersetzt, weil Wesley ja vorher ausdrücklich sagt, dass die Reise 6 Stunden dauern wird, aber da scheine ich mich geirrt zu haben. Trotzdem halte ich die Aussage für zu pauschal.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 21:17, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::ähm, ja, da hast du auch wieder recht, e.t.a = estimated time of arrival = geschätzte Ankunftszeit. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 21:21, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Finde ich auch nicht besser, ist immer noch ein Nullsatz. Das ist im 23. Jahrhundert bestimmt auch noch so. ABer ganz ehrlich, ich verstehe auch gar nicht, was Picard mit diesem Satz sagen will. Kann mir jemand da den Kontext erklären?--Bravomike (Diskussion) 21:26, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Oh, in der Tat, 13 und nicht 33 Stunden, da hat mich doch glett der Fehlerteufel erwischt. Die E.T.A. Angabe kann auch mit der aktuell benutzten Warpgeschwindigkeit zusammenhängen. Ich habe zwar die Episode auch nicht vor Augen, könnte mir aber vorstellen, dass solche interstellaren Reisen im 22. Jahrhundert aufgrund der schwächeren Warpantriebe länger gedauert haben und Picard somit mal wieder einen sentimentalen Moment hatte. Nur scheinen die Reisen im 22. Jahrhundert der Aussage nach ja kürzer, sprich schneller, gewesen zu sein, was das Ganze irgendwie noch absurder macht. --D47h0r Talk 21:53, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::"Interplanetare Reisen dauern teilweise mehrere Stunden" ist eine völlig nutztlose Aussage (sorry für diese drastische Formulierung), da nicht angegeben ist, welche Strecke überbrückt wird. Die Quelle gibt eine Dauer von "über sechs Stunden" an, allerdings von einem beliebigen (oder besser gesagt nicht definierten Punkt im Raum) zu einer planetaren Sternenbasis. Diese Reise wird durch den Dialog "Geschätzte Ankunftszeit 13 Uhr 30. Wir fliegen nur mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit." - "Wie eine interplanetarische Reise gegen Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts" mit einer nicht näher genannten interplanetaren Reise des 20. Jahrhunderts (dt. Synchro) verglichen. Was fehlt, sind konkrete Angaben über die Entfernung. –Tetryon 09:31, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Nachtrag: Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass wir ja sowohl eine Angabe über die Geschwindigkeit (Impulsgeschwindigkeit), wie über die Reisezeit (ca. 6 h) haben. Nehmen wir für die Impulsgeschwindigkeit einen Wert von 2,6-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit an (siehe: Impulsgeschwindigkeit), so ergibt sich daraus, sofern ich richtig umgerechnet habe, bei einer angenommenen Reisezeit von 6 Stunden eine Entfernung von 86,5712134242 AE, was bedeuten würde, dass die Angabe durchaus einen brauchbaren Wert hat. –Tetryon 10:21, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Was ist daran ein brauchbarer Wert? (Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir nicht wirklich wissen, wie schnell das Shuttle fliegt).--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:22, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Du meinst, weil die Impulsgeschwindigkeit nicht eindeutig bekannt ist? –Tetryon 18:17, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Diskussionshierarchie sortiert In beiden Fällen nicht. Wir haben absolut keine Ahnung, wie schnell das Shuttle in dieser Episode fliegt. Auch im von Dir aufgegriffene Fall ( ) ist das nicht bekannt.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 20:52, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :: Was wir in der Folge erfahren ist zumindest, dass Interplanetare Reisen im 22. Jhdt. (dt. 20. Jhdt) durchgeführt wurden. Das sollte m.A.n. in den Artikel. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 09:57, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Diskussionshierarchie angepasst :Geschätzte Ankunftszeit 13 Uhr 30. Wir fliegen nur mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit. - Wie eine interplanetarische Reise gegen Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts. Irgendwie könnte man aus diesem Dialog auch heraushören, dass man gegen Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts bereits über den Impulsantrieb verfügte. Scheinbar erwidert Picard seinen Satz gegenüber Wesleys Angabe der Geschwindigkeit. Somit könnte seine Aussage auch gar nicht auf die Reisezeit, sondern vielmehr auf die Geschwindigkeit abzielen. Ist jetzt zwar nur spekulativ und laut gedacht, aber macht in meinen Augen irgendwie mehr Sinn, als seine Andeutung auf die Resiezeit zu beziehen. --D47h0r Talk 10:15, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wobei das Original da leicht anders ist: WESLEY: ETA thirteen thirty hours, sir. It's not exactly warp speed. PICARD: More like a late twenty-second century interplanetary journey.Q[--[[Benutzer:Bravomike|Bravomike] (Diskussion) 16:21, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Millennium Gate Zu dieser Änderung: Was hat denn ein Gebäude (Millennium Gate) mit der Raumfahrt zu tun? Ich könnte jetzt allenfalls die Tatsache betrachten, dass es aus dem All zu sehen ist. Verstehe bislang den Zusammenhang nicht, denn, arg an den haaren herbeigezogen, Kontinente sieht man ja auch aus dem All... --D47h0r Talk 16:03, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Siehe Millennium Gate. –Tetryon 20:22, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Dann sollte das hier auch wenigstens kurz ausgeführt werden, sonst ist nämlich auf den ersten Blick nicht klar, warum ein Gebäude für den Artikel Raumfahrt relevant ist.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 07:04, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::: Nun deutlicher gemacht. Aber warum ist da der Verweis auf ? ::::: LOL sehr gute Frage... –Tetryon 09:33, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ansich können wir es auch auf die Fertigstellung beschränken. Denn es geht ja um das Gebäude ansich, der Bau dessen ist ja für die Raumfahrt erstmal wurscht. Es wird ja erst später, also nach der Fertigstellung als Modell für die Außenposten herangezogen. So wird zumindest der Nutzen für die Raumfahrt besser erkenntlich, als wenn da nur steht, dass ein Gebäude fertiggestellt wurde. --D47h0r Talk 12:16, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::: habs umgesetzt --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 13:18, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC)